2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Broken Dolls
While Tony was busy going bonkers over the loss of Asia, Wisdom was going bonkers over his own issues. One, of course, was more important than the other, and that's why he was here. Of course, Tony's lab is a big place, and once Pete was allowed in, he peered about. He looked like hell - red-eyed, loss of sleep. Not even his five o'clock shadow seemed to fit. "Stark?" he asked, his voice even more scratchy than usual. Stark was actually the one that let you in. His hair is a mess and sticking up all over the place. There is data upon data of genetic experimentation notes, and Stark is staring at it seemingly blankly. His own eyes are shot, but it is merely from lack of sleep. He hasn't slept a wink since Asia has gone missing. He wears a white wife beater and torn up jeans. He is barefoot, and sitting on a stool as he stares at that screen. He doesn't even look toward Pete right now, "What is it Pete?" His voice sounds a bit strained, as if he hasn't spoken in hours. Food is untouched on the table beside him, likely left by Jarvis, but he hasn't paid it any mind. It is long cold. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing my part in trying to find her. I won't bog you down with my own problems, mate," Wisdom said. "Got a lot of ground to cover. And we'll find her. Okay?" He was trying to sound reassuring, but borderline heartbreak of his own just sort of makes him sound slightly cracked in the throat, and monotone to boot. A very, very slow blink from Stark, but the information only slows down across the screens as Stark looks over at you. "Huh? Did...someone die?" He sounds confused, and a little lost. He has been reviewing HYDRA research information, when AIM was a sub-division of them. Sure, it may be years old, but the researcher was years ahead of the traditional stuff by far back then, and even today. Stark raises his hand and rubs at his eyes. Only slightly red and dry, and he doesn't even have deep pockets beneath his eyes - only slight ones. But the emotional strain is what kills him, as his body often takes care of the physical. He actually looks better than Pete does. Pete Wisdom shrugged. "No, no one died. But Huntress and I nearly killed each other, because Power Girl cheated on me with her." No point in beating around the bush. He stepped over to a chair and flopped down on it, sighing and going limp. He had a nasty bruise on his neck, and another on his leg but his trousers covered that up. "And I need to get focused on work instead of this." Stark stares a bit, and his lips twitch upward a bit, then down, then he generally looks confused. Though the data running across the screen pauses. "Wait..I...I don't know if I should laugh or feel sorry for you Pete. Why...why do you have to have the most fucked up shit happen to you?" "Ask my mother," Wisdom said, using some of the blackest humor ever to spew from his mouth. Seeing as his mother was murdered in the 1987 Hungerford Massacre. "But I don't know. I took Peeg on a date, out in Mexico, where she told me that she slept with Huntress. Thinking Huntress was the one behind it, I go to Bludhaven afterward... and find her. We fight. I learn that it was Power Girl that seduced her. So now I don't know what the fuck, mate. I just don't fucking know. My *job* is to know. It's my duty. And I just don't know." Stark shakes his head, and sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Cut your loses Pete. You need someone you can trust, and you will always wonder, male or female...who is next. You are suspicious by nature, don't make it worse." His expression is actually compassionate. "It may give you a feeling of more control too, to be the one to break it off. It was a fun ride while you had it, but it isn't a long-term relationship. Don't invest yourself any more." He sounds serious, though...strangely compassionate. "Not that you necessarily wanted to hear that from me, but...former playboy here." He raises a hand and waves it. "Pegee sounds like she is a playgirl." One of the bots is moving a stool over to where Wisdom is so he can have a seat. Wisdom put his head in his hands. "Ugh," he sighed. "You're probably right. What was I thinking, anyway?" he sounded helpless. "Falling for her, anyway. Should've known. I'd have likely just... I dunno. I'd probably end up dead before her, anyway." Jeez, he's getting grim. A snort, "Duh. You wanted to feel alive and loved for a little while just like everyone else Pete. Don't kick yourself while down and pick yourself up, or rather sit yourself down," and Stark points to the stool. He then turns back to the data and it starts to move again. "I've been watching training videos for Asia and her siblings...they are that bitches' offspring and she genetically tampered with all of them. They used them as assassins, and guinea pigs. Shit...they are all programmed, even Asia to respond to their 'Mother'." He saw proof of that from the robotic Doll's recording of Asia's kidnapping. It's clear from Stark's tone, he wants to kill the bitch. Pete Wisdom sat down at last, and he grumbled. Listening to Tony, he was quiet, just silently trying to process the information and get his emotions under control. He ran his fingers through his hair once more. Stark then waves a hand and suddenly, an article about a kidnapped scientist is on the screen and images of Asia's siblings that was posted about the internet. "This is what she is up to, and somewhere, she is hiding Asia after....cutting her open," the words bit out. "Her blood and bandages were found at the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. now has control over in North Dakota. And she also collected some Plutonium-17B which is an energy source and can be weaponized. She's planning something big, and she's rogue from HYDRA and AIM." Pete Wisdom growled. "Rogue from *both* of those organizations? Who else could she join? The Hand? Not bloody likely. Maybe some organization from that other world. Like some Legion of Doom or something." He groaned. "But we'll find Asia, and her captor." A giant tree thing comes cross the screen, and Stark presses his mouth into a thin line. It doesn't need said...it's likely a transformed Asia. "Independent I believe," Stark bites out. "She is using left-over technology she managed to secure, and has limited support staff from what I gathered so far. However, she has a lot of knowledge of old HYDRA and AIM facilities, so she is not to be understated." Pete Wisdom saw the image, and his face fell. "Bloody hell. I'll see what I can dig up in my information data banks, and who owes me favors or info." It's probably better to work than worry about PG, anyway. "I'm writing a report, I'll have it posted by tomorrow with all the information I can gather. I'll make sure it is forwarded to you." Stark rubs at his own face as the data starts going across the screen faster now. "I keep going through this...but...she's a genius Pete, a mad genius. I still haven't figured out all the ins and outs of how she created Asia and her siblings, and until I do....I don't know if I can undo the damage she has done to them." "The important thing right now," Wisdom sighed, "is finding them. We can deal with that next hump in the road when it comes. And we'll save a detour for some vengeance, won't we?" Stark swallows hard, "I...shouldn't...," and he looks down at the hard lab floor. "I...haven't want to kill anyone so bad since Bullseye...even Mallen, that damn terrorist I didn't want to kill this badly." And he killed hundreds of FBI agents or something like that. "She was never exactly sane, but...she seemed to actually give a shit about the kids in the early videos, but...what she put them through...she was a loving monster." He shakes his head, and looks back at the screen. "Asia is classified as 'Life', the plant abilities she developed a side-effect. The research done at Muir Island on her hasn't even scratched the surface. I think...I'm over my head Pete. And I don't know where to turn to...I thought of calling Hank, but this...this is beyond any of us...but maybe two brains be better than one." Stark's shoulders slouch...he never is the type to actually ask for help. "Should we risk Doom?" Wisdom asked, half-jokingly. "From what I hear, all the Kryptonians come from families of scientists. So maybe they can help you out?" He isn't sure, though. Especially now with their otherwise glowing reputation sullied in his eyes. "I don't know. Kon-El I think is looking toward college for business," keeping it a bit vague though, "Supergirl is involved...I guess I can ask her. I'll reach out. This isn't exactly Reed's thing, he would be in the same position as me....actually, I think I know more about biology than him." Stark shakes his head at that. "I'll reach out to Supergirl and Hank then," having made his decision. Giving a solemn nod, Wisdom rose up. "I think I should go gather up my research, too. The sooner I can compile, the better." He shook himself, and moved to head out. "Let that anger be useful," he said. "Asia needs it." And out he went.